The invention relates generally to coulter assemblies and, more particularly, to a packer wheel for a double shoot coulter assembly.
In agricultural settings, disc openers are typically mounted to an implement, which is towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. Disc openers are generally configured to form a trench in soil, and to deliver seeds, fertilizer, or other products into the trench. Certain disc openers include a disc, such as a coulter, that cuts into the soil as the disc opener moves along the terrain. A penetration depth of the disc is generally regulated by a gauge wheel positioned adjacent to the disc, and configured to rotate across the soil surface. A vertical offset distance between the disc and the gauge wheel determines the penetration depth (e.g., seed depth, furrow depth) of the disc.
Certain disc openers (e.g., double shoot disc openers) are configured to excavate a trench in the soil that supports two different agricultural products within the trench. For example, a disc may cut a first trench in the soil, and a blade may cut a second trench within the first trench (e.g., into the side of the first trench). As such, a first agricultural product, such as fertilizer may be delivered to the first trench, and a second agricultural product, such as a seed, may be delivered to the second trench. Certain double shoot disc openers include a packer wheel to press soil into the trenches, thereby covering the deposited agricultural products with soil. Unfortunately, due to the position and orientation of the packer wheel, the trenches may not be sufficiently covered with soil. For example, the amount of soil covering the seeds may be uneven, thereby leading to variable seeding depths. Further, the resulting soil surface may include peaks and valleys, resulting in uneven plant emergence and poor yield.